charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Skywalker
|image =Xander Skywalker Plotagon.png |aliases = Xander|affiliation = * Jedi * Jedi Master * One of the protectors of the lightside of the Force|species = Human|gender = Male|height = 6' 5''|eyes = Green|skills = * Jedi Electrokinesis via the Jedi Middle Electrokinesis Ring * Jedi Laser-Gunmanship * Jedi Lightsaber (green) * Jedi Vehicle Transportation|goals = * To protect the lightside of the Force from the darkside of the Force. * To revive Tony Stark/Iron Man after the events of Marvel's Avengers: Endgame (succeeded).|hobby = Protecting the lightside of the Force.|imagecaption = as he appears in the Plotagon version.|relatives = Darth Rednax|fullname = Xander Jedi Skywalker|origin = Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit|type of character = Superheroic Jedi}} Xander Jedi Skywalker (also known as Xander J. Skywalker, , and simply known as Xander) is the overall official of The Xander Shelton Entertainment, as well as the overall official of Jaxon Studios. He is a Jedi of the Jedi Order and one of the protectors of the lightside of the Force against the darkside of the Force created by the satanic Emperor Satan. He also has a dark, evil, and Sith counterpart named Darth Rednax, his main archenemy. In the films, he serves as the main protagonist of Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit and its sequel Vol. 2, the deuteragonist-turned-one of the two main protagonists of Action Jaxon, the titular main protagonist of The Green Machine, and one of the main protagonists of The Mario and the Jambastions Movie 2. In the television shows, he serves as the overall main protagonist of The Adventures of Xander Skywalker, and the overall deuteragonist of Action Jaxon: The TV Series. He will be portrayed by Xander Shelton. Description Personality Xander Skywalker is often as a brave, independent, legend, protective, and respectful Jedi. Appearance Xander Skywalker wears a black coat, jeans, a neon green shirt, a neon green belt, and dark green boots. He also has green eyes. Biography Films Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit and Vol. 2 Xander Skywalker first serves as the main protagonist of the Star Wars: The Revenge of the Evil Spirit film duology. Action Jaxon Xander Skywalker later serves as the deuteragonist-turned one of the main protagonists of the Jaxon Borsellino solo film Action Jaxon. He starts as the deuteragonist in the first half, and later as one of the two main protagonists, alongside Jaxon Borsellino / Action Jaxon, in the second half where he becomes The Green Machine, a superheroic suit built by Tony Stark / Iron Man. The Green Machine After the events of Action Jaxon, Xander Skywalker serves as the titular main protagonist of his solo film The Green Machine. The Mario and the Jambastions Movie 2 Although that he doesn't appear in The Mario and the Jambastions Movie, Xander Skywalker serves as one of the main protagonists of the crossover feature film The Mario and the Jambastions Movie 2. Television shows The Adventures of Xander Skywalker Xander Skywalker serves as the overall main protagonist of his solo television series The Adventures of Xander Skywalker, serving as the main protagonist of the most seasons, the deuteragonist in the least seasons, and one of the main protagonists of Season 5. Action Jaxon: The TV Series Xander Skywalker serves as the overall main deuteragonist of the Jaxon Borsellino solo television series Action Jaxon: The TV Series, serving the deuteragonist of the most seasons, the main protagonist of the least seasons, and one of the main protagonist of Season 5. Lists Relationships A list of the relationships with other characters is sorted as A-Z. Friends & Allies * Marvel Cinematic Universe superheroes ** Guardians of the Galaxy ** S.H.I.E.L.D. ** The Avengers ** X-Men * The Jedi Order ** Jaxon Borsellino — best friend and alliance; partner. ** Miguel ** Nicolas Enemies * New Jambastion Cult ** Jambastion Mario Clone — one of the extremely powerful warlord archenemy. ** The Three Mage-Clones *** Lightning Mario Clone *** Magma Mario Clone *** Frozen Mario Clone * The Sith Order ** Darth Noxaj — one of the second archenemies. ** Darth Pettingill — one of the second archenemies. ** Darth Rednax — main archenemy. ** Emperor Satan — extremely powerful satanic archenemies. Trivia * He is one of the characters in upcoming feature films to have green eyes, alongside Alexandra Green. External Links * Xander Skywalker at the Heroes Fanon Wiki. Category:Big Good Category:Heroes Category:Jaxon Borsellino Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Xander Skywalker Heroes